No Air or Blood
by Chosen2007
Summary: This is the Sequel to Welcome to The show and minor crossovers with All My Children and One life to live. It explores all couples in part one, I will add more and it has a minor death. No air belongs to Jordin Sparks an Chris Brown
1. Chapter 1

_No Air or blood_

_BY_

_Chosen2007_

_Part One_

_It was October 2008; Greenlee was going to get married to Luther on Halloween, the reason why they want it on that date was because they wanted to have the best party in the world and a theme wedding. Which were Pirates, Will and Elizabeth! She loved the idea and had Kendall, Babe and Sam has the maid of honors. It was Livive, Calloway and Johnny for Luther. Greenlee was happy for the first time in her life, she was going to be married again and this time she gets a family in the process. Luther had vowed to her that one way or another, she will get pregnant. Luther had the idea but he was waiting for the wedding to tell her. Greenlee had the presentation of Reluctant to the Japanese and international marketers in the palm of their hands as well. Livive was in love for the first time with Spinielli and he helped upgraded the security. Claudia expects her relationship with Jason to just be honor because she's pregnant and that's it. Jason wasn't trying to be clingy and he respected her space but knew when to come in. Jason made Claudia feel she was beautiful and told her that she will drop the weight easy, he didn't say that but he implied. He also did something even better, he got her designer paternity clothes and that really touched Claudia because he knew something about her that made be vain but it showed he didn't want to change her. _


	2. Chapter 2

_No Air or Blood_

_By_

_Chosen2007_

_Part 2_

_Claudia had been working on a way for the downfall of her father. The Santis in Florida, she was working with them to move in and take down her father. They owe her big time for calming their situation some years back and so her plan was for them to knock Anthony out of the big chair then Johnny would sit in it and Claudia would be there just in case….Jason knew about this plan, he was also grooming Sam to control things and she made some good adjustments to the receiving that took off a lot of production time. Jason was very pleased as Sam came home, she was tired and she took off her clothes, her boots were last because she walked in and curled up into bed with two guns under her pillow. _

_One month ago, Sam had gotten the loan from Zach Staler to open her own Casino and she hit it off well with Bianca who was the go-between. "I'm glad we could do business." Bianca said and Sam responded, "Me too." Bianca who was always shy, "You want to go to dinner." Bianca said and Sam agreed. They talked about relationships and their mothers. They had a very good time. "So, how long have you known?" Sam asked and Bianca told her. "Is it easy with girls than guys?" Sam asked and Bianca shook her head. "I'm sure Zach shared my past with you." Sam said and Bianca responded, "My sister has done _

_worse."After dinner, Sam tried something bold, "Since you're the romantic, how would you like to go upstairs and watch two movies?" Sam asked and she was curious on what it was like to be with a woman, men have done great for her in the past, Sam pointed out sarcasticaly. "Why two?" Bianca asked and Sam responded, "Well, one heterosexual one because it's research….I like to see what's the difference seeing two women with each other. ." "You don't need a movie." Bianca said as a hit on. So they agreed. Sam chose Pirates and Bianca chose Imagine me and you. At the end of Bianca's choice, Sam smiled and held Bianca's hand…_


	3. Chapter 3

_No Air or Blood_

_By_

_Chosen2007_

_Part Three_

_Claudia was working on project number four, the haunted house, she was four to five months pregnant getting ready to shoot triples out of private area and she had monitors everywhere for the creation of the haunted house. Johnny came in and sat next to her. They talked about the progress and Claudia was happy with it. They were looking at the Saw room and Johnny loved how Claudia was very inventive with it. "How are you and Jason?" Johnny asked and Claudia responded, "Help me John, I'm falling in love for the second time and I can't stand it, I love Jason. That's hurts because that means……For the first time ever, I don't believe I will die alone and….I'm okay with that!" Claudia lean her head on his shoulder. "We could be happy sis, just let it happened or you're going to regret it." Claudia said and she got up, she smiled. Greenlee was learning the lines with the vows and Lola was helping her mesmerize it. Livive was watching this with Lulu and Sam walked in. They all watched and after that. Sam talked to Livive about Bianca. Jason was going over paperwork in his house and Spinielli ran down. "Stone Cold, I have _

_something of the upmost importance to tell you." Spinielli said and Jason paused, "I think I might have impregnated my girlfriend." Jason stopped and he turned to him as Claudia opened the door to hear this. _


	4. Chapter 4

_No Air Or Blood_

_By_

_Chosen2007_

_Part Four_

_Claudia and Jason were standing there at the news. "Wow." Claudia said and waddle to the couch. "How do you know she might be…" Jason was beginning to ask and Spinielli sprinted up then pour paternity tests out of the bag there were fifteen of them all of them positive. "She's ashamed of having my child." Spinielli said and Claudia with Jason both assured them she wasn't in unison fashion. Claudia stopped Jason and walked over to Spinielli. "Spinielli, she's scared imagine you're only mother was a psychopath, imagines that all she was is hate and anger. All she could think about was herself, that's the only thing she knows that's an example of a mother. Any of us in that situation that's harder to get out of the system, I'm waiting for me to do that with Lola or any of the triples but they have a good father in both scenarios, I didn't, Livive didn't." Claudia said. "The mob princess is wise and has given great insight." Spinielli said and he ran out of here." Jason looked at Claudia and she turned to him. "That's how you feel?" Jason asked and Claudia responded, "Yeah." "I love you Claudia and I feel the same way." Jason said and Claudia responded, "I love you too Jason." They showed it upstairs. _


	5. Chapter 5

_No Air Or Blood_

_By_

_Chosen2007_

_Part Five_

_Livive told Sam about her pregnancy and her being scared of being a mother, Sam told her about the possibly being bi-sexual. "Will that mean you're going to have your own show, Tila?" Livive asked and Sam responded, "Shut up sis." So they talked, Spinielli ran in, "I know." Spinielli said and Livive took him aside, they were very scared about this and they were going to keep it then make it one day a time. _

_The wedding went without a hitch, Greenlee and Luther were married. The Halloween party was great and Chris Brown with Jordin Sparks sang No Air. Jason and Claudia were cozy up, Claudia had a new engagement ring and a week later, Anthony was in a tight situation and so he war with the Sanits. Jason and his organization supplied outside fire power and one of bullets hit Anthony in the head. Johnny took over and Claudia's plan worked. Claudia, in silence, she co-ran the empire, she was leading a double life and her children will know have a choice to run in her footsteps. When Sonny came back, he had told Jason that he was now an enemy because of Claudia and he was kicking him out of his organization, Jason gladly left. Jason and Claudia were back where they weren't meant to be but they will find out a way and Sam left to Pine Valley to see a girl about a relationship. _


End file.
